Naruto and Harry Potter Say NO to Trump!
by Trumpisugly
Summary: Naruto and Harry Potter team up to save their friends from the evil Trump!


Naruto and Harry Potter Say NO to Trump!

Naruto was training in a karate dojo in America one day. "Yeah!" said Naruto, "In due time, I'll become the next hokage!" Suddenly, Naruto saw a portal appear out of nowhere and in came a kid on a broom wearing glasses. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. "My name's Harry Potter," said the kid wearing glasses, "And I need your help Naruto!" "Okay," said Naruto, "What's the problem?" "Donald Trump has teamed up with Voldemort and kidnapped my friends Ron and Hermoine, and your friends Sasuke and Sakura and is holding all of them for ransom unless America elects Trump and Voldemort as the permanent leaders of the United States of America for all eternity!" Harry said to Naruto. "Oh no!" screamed Naruto. "Right," said Harry Potter, "I need your help to stop Trump and Voldemort from taking over America!" Harry let Naruto ride on his broom, and they both flew all the way towards Trump Tower.

At Trump Tower, Sasuke, Sakura, Hermoine, and Ron were all gagged and tied to the wall. Voldemort was wearing a "Make America Great Again" hat and a shirt with Pepe the frog on it. "Trump," Voldemort asked, "I used to want to rule the entire world by my hand alone, but you are so wonderful I'd rather that you have complete control over the entire world, including me!" Voldemort then bent down and kissed Trump's feet. "I am now you're slave forever!" Voldemort prayed to Trump. "That's right!" said Trump, "Nobody in this world is a bigger winner than me!" The walls crashed down as Harry and Naruto came into Trump Tower. "Donald Trump!" screamed Naruto, "Hand my friends back over and this will go quick!" "Bwahahahahaha!" cackled Trump, "Not only will I not hand your friends over, but they will be brainwashed by my Trumpinator-3000 and become far right conservative supporters of mine!" "YOU MONSTER!" cried Harry. "Sick 'em Voldy!" Trump commanded Voldemort. Voldemort rushed at Naruto and Harry, but Harry transported himself and Naruto as well as Voldemort out of Trump Tower.

Harry, Naruto, and Voldemort were all transported into Naruto's home village. "Naruto!" said Harry, "Use your nine-tails-fox powers to destroy Voldemort!" "Okay," said Naruto. Naruto then turned into a vicious fox and ate Voldemort. "Thanks Naruto!" said Harry Potter, "I knew I could count on you!" "Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with a thumbs up. Harry then transported himself and Naruto back into Trump Tower.

When Harry and Naruto were transported back to Trump Tower, they saw Sasuke, Sakura, Hermoine, and Ron all dangling together by a rope as Trump was about to put all of them in a boiling pot of hot lava! "Okay!" Trump said to Harry, "Either you and the blonde ninja kid vote for me or your friends will burn to death in this boiling hot lava!" "NEVER!" screamed both Harry and Naruto in unison. "Very well…" laughed Trump, "It'll be fun destroying you too with my amazing powers!" Trump then transformed into a demonic lizard person! "OH NO!" screamed Harry, "Voldemort lent you his powers, didn't he!?" "That's right Harry Potter!" Trump said in a demonic voice, "And now you and Naruto shall perish under my feet!" Trump the demonic lizard person breathed fire at Harry, but Naruto used his chakra to block the fire. Naruto then ran at Trump the demonic lizard person and punched him in the stomach! "Gu!" Trump grunted. Naruto then upper cut Trump so hard in the jaw, Trump flew up into the sky and fell on the floor. Harry Potter then used his magic to cast a spell on Trump before he could get back up. "Excalibur!" shouted Harry as he used his wand to cast his spell on Trump, and Trump disintegrated into sparkles, his body transporting into another world from this one. "We did it!" Naruto shouted, "We saved our friends from Trump! Believe it!" Naruto and Harry Potter fist bumped each other, and they and their respective friends went separate ways…for now.

Trump meanwhile found himself transported in a desert. His whole body save for his head was stuck in the sand. "Hey!" Trump shouted, "Where am I!?" A turban-wearing Arabian guy riding a camel found Trump stuck in the sand. "Oh hello Mr. Trump," the Arab guy said, "I heard you banned all Muslims from entering America, shame on you!" The camel then peed on Trump's face, and the Arab guy rode off with his camel as Trump cried the whole day and whole night away, with his entire face covered in camel pee.

THE END!


End file.
